


Daydreaming

by Barton



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barton/pseuds/Barton
Summary: Está soñando despierto. Pero no, no es un sueño...





	Daydreaming

El semestre está por terminar, y aunque ambos ya han aprendido a administrar su horario en función de sus estudios (y turnos en el hospital en el caso de Leonard), siempre aparece en su calendario alguna materia que les supone un poco más de dificultad y les quita más tiempo de lo debido. 

Pero ya llevan más de año y medio en la academia por lo que esta rutina no es algo nuevo. Ambos, enfocados en sus respectivas especialidades saben cómo trabajar y estudiar juntos; saben cómo acompañarse en las largas noches de textos por analizar, como respetar el silencio que viene de la mano de la concentración, además de ese café que sólo Jim sabe preparar y que le queda tan bien, y que les devuelve el espíritu cuando están perdiendo la batalla contra el cansancio a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana.  


El semestre está por terminar si, y en el suelo de su pequeño dormitorio compartido las hojas y textos esparcidos parecen alfombrar el cuarto. El escritorio es un desastre. Hay una ruma de libros de medicina junto a dos _PADDs_ a punto de quedar sin batería. Cuatro tazas de café sucias y colgando en el respaldo de la silla, dos casacas rojas pertenecientes a los jóvenes cadetes que yacen dormidos en una de las dos camas contiguas de la habitación. 

Esa noche es Jim quién despierta y cae en la cuenta, se siente aturdido por el sueño que lo domina y algo confundido tras descubrirse así mismo cálidamente dormido sobre la cama de Bones. Está cómodamente envuelto en los brazos de su compañero, con sus piernas entrelazadas, su brazo izquierdo por sobre la cintura ajena y su rostro hundido en el cuello de su mejor amigo. El calor que emana de sus cuerpos es agradable. Y se a difuminado por completo aquella barrera que algunos llaman _espacio personal_  


Extrañamente, no siente que sea una situación incómoda. Tampoco le cuesta mucho descifrar el cómo han terminado en aquella posición. Ambos habían estado estudiando sobre la cama del mayor, hombro a hombro como es de costumbre en estos casos: cuando ninguno quiere conformarse con una buena calificación y buscan conseguir la más alta de todas. Que el sueño los haya derrotado tampoco es de sorprender, ha sido una semana realmente extenuante para ambos, tal vez por ahora, sea mejor descansar que seguir estudiando.

Decidido a seguir durmiendo, Jim resuelve que es mejor salir de ahí. No enciende la luz para no molestar y con una mano intenta de mala gana soltarse del agarre de Bones, y cruzar el dormitorio hacia su propia cama y así dormir mejor. O tal vez no dormirá mejor, porque James T. Kirk jamás admitirá que aún estando dormido siempre necesitará de la compañía de su mejor amigo, pero es necesario, porque Bones tiene turno en el hospital y la cama es demasiado pequeña para los dos. Aguanta la respiración para no hacerse oír 

“¿Qué haces?” en medio de la oscuridad, la voz de Bones llega a sus oídos haciendo que su corazón se dispare debido a la impresión.

“B-Bones… Hum, me voy a la cama” Jim susurra reanudando su cometido, quedando semisentado.

Hay un par de segundos de silencio antes de que el mayor responda.

“Estás en la cama” Susurra, sin abrir los ojos a la noche. 

“Me refiero a mi cama” Jim sonríe. “Bones…” 

“Jim…” Bones bosteza y tras un instante, agrega _“quédate”_.

Hay una extraña sacudida que se despierta en medio del estómago de Jim y que hace que la sangre se arremoline en sus mejillas, y puede que realmente haya escuchado mal, pero si su mente no le engaña, Bones le ha pedido que se quede.

Jim parpadea un par de veces, imposibilitado. No logra moverse y el “quédate” hace eco en su mente. Está soñando despierto. Pero no, no es un sueño y los brazos fuertes del doctor se lo demuestran. El mayor tira de él para que regrese a la cama.

“Duérmete, Jim” Es Bones otra vez. Y sí, es una orden porque aún si Bones se encuentra semidormido, el sigue dando órdenes. Jim aprieta los labios intentando no romper en una carcajada. Derrotado, casi hipnotizado, decide obedecer a su amigo y retoma la posición en la cual se encontraba antes de despertar. Y cae perfecto, como si ambos fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas a medio armar.

Cómodo y cálido nuevamente, el sueño no se hace esperar y tras un par de segundo de cerrar los ojos, vuelve a caer dormido en los brazos del mayor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho no escribía, y es primera vez que publico algo. Y a estos dos los adoro con todo mi ser.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
